Dull Ache
by missmurder83
Summary: Sirius is always cold, Sirius warms him up. RSBL duh SLASH, Oneshot, rated more for saftey than anything. Please Review! :


Title: Dull Ache

Authoress: Missmurder83

Summary: Remus is always cold. Sirius warms him up. Set in Marauder's 4th year.

b **WARNINGS**: /b RLSB slash. Rated more for safety than anything…

A/N: I have no idea where this came from, actually. My first RLSB fic.

**REVIEW PLEASE!!! (I love reviews. They make me feel happy inside)**

Criticism is appreciated; flames shall be laughed at until they disintegrate.muahaha, disentigration!

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Remus shivered and snuggled deeper into the puffy red armchair he was sitting in. Neither the fire in front of him or the mug of hot chocolate in his hand was ridding his body from the dull, cold ache in his chest.

The ache had always been there, really, even in the summer. In summer, it was easy to control, just wear jeans and a regular t-shirt and it would subside for weeks on end.

In winter, it was _not_ that easy. He could wear almost every sweater he had under his robes, and he'd still sit and shiver in class. At night, in his bed, with the curtains drawn and himself buried deep under the covers, it was still there.

It was almost painful in winter. So unyielding, so unstoppable. Remus was almost desperate to get rid of it. Some days he thought he'd do anything if it would just go away for a few hours.

He sipped the hot chocolate and smiled as the hot liquid slid down his throat. Setting the cup down. He shifted so more of his body faced the fire and closed his eyes.

It was late. And a Friday too, so if he did happen to ease the ache enough to sleep, it wouldn't be that big a deal.

But no, the pain wouldn't fade.

He felt sick from it, sick from always living with it. Sick that it got worse with each passing full moon. Sick that he couldn't explain it to anyone. Not even his best mates.

Lily might have understood if she wasn't so busy beating off James with a broomstick. That boy would not take no for an answer.

The young werewolf sighed, deciding that sleep was impossible and contemplating whether to leave the fire for the darkness of his room, or to stay near the fire and hope it would warm him up just a little.

Remus's ears perked up ever so slightly as his advanced hearing picked up the soft sound of footsteps coming down the stone staircase in direction of the boy's dormitory.

Remus didn't care much, it was most likely some little first or second year in search of a forgotten wand or some such random thing one remembers late at night.

Wait, he recognized that scent. The scent of pine trees and musk, accompanied form very faint smells left over from the day, pumpkin juice from breakfast, chicken from dinner.

Sirius.

"Moony?" His soft voice sounded from somewhere behind his chair. "Moony are you in here? Or have you left our lives completely to peruse a life as a traveling wand-salesman?"

Remus laughed quietly "I'm over here Padfoot." He said, keeping his voice quiet.

"Ah-Ha! I knew I'd find you! I'm amazing!" He Grinned, practically throwing himself on the arm of Remus's chair. "What cha doing down here? It's like 3 in the morning."

The blonde shrugged nonchalantly.

"I don't know." Sirius cocked his head to one side, a look of concern flitting across his face.

"You feeling ok, mate? You look pale." The raven-haired boy placed a hand on his friends forehead, checking to see if he had any kind of fever. It was freezing.

"Remus? Really, you don't look well." Sirius couldn't help but notice that his friend's beautiful golden-brown gaze was focused directly on him.

"What did you do?" the lycanthrope demanded, narrowing his gaze.

"wha-"

"The ache, it went away! What did you do?" Remus exclaimed.

"Seriously, Remus, what are you talking-"

"Thae ache, Sirius! It's always so cold, and it _hurts_ Siri, but when you touched me you did something and it went away! What did you do?" Sirius almost gasped when he saw tears rimming his friend's eyes.

"Please do it again. I want it to go away…" There was a desperate tone ringing in his voice now.

"Remus, I just touched you, I swear…" He was almost cut off when the young man beside him grabbed one of his hands and pressed it to his cheek. Remus shivered , letting his eyes close.

It was bliss without that constant pain, bliss, and the answer had been so near all this time…

"Remus?" Sirius whispered.

Remus opened his eyes as Sirius withdrew his hand and the dull ache, even though it had lessened, remained. He whimpered.

Sirius was confused. He shouldn't be feeling this, at least not towards his very _male_ best mate.

"Sirius, please…" Remus, let that dark part in him (James had named it "The Wolf") take over. It seemed to know what it was doing.

He grabbed Sirius's arm and pulled until he was lying directly on top of him. Remus made a soft sigh of contentment as the ache disappeared nearly completely.

Sirius was almost frightened now. How could being so close to Remus like this not disgust him? It actually did anything _but_…

Then, he noticed the hungry look in the blonde's eyes.

Remus grinned almost mischievously and brought his lips up to Sirius's.

The animangus froze in shock. Remus was _kissing_ him. And it was _amazing_. In a split decision, he decided he didn't care that Remus was a boy, or his best mate. All he cared about at the moment was Remus pressed against him, his hands slowly slipping up his shirt to get to the warm flesh beneath.

They slowly broke apart, Sirius's eyes opening first. His arms were wrapped firmly around his partner's waist, his partner's hands resting flat against his exposed chest.

Remus opened his eyes and smiled lazily, looking very content. He suddenly pulled Sirius into a hug.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome." Said Sirius, pulling him closer. He was almost dazed by the impact the kiss actually had on him. Never had any girl done that to him.

Remus suddenly felt very light, and very tired, like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He yawned.

"Padfoot," he said, leaning back to face him. "Shall we go back up to bed?"

"As long as I can lay with you."

Remus smiled. He had the distinct feeling that that dull ache wasn't coming back anytime soon.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

A/N: Please note that I wrote this at…1:00 A.M.

So there's my first Potter fic. –odd because I'm completely obsessed-

Again, Reviews will be engraved into a gold plaque and hung on my wall.

Flames will be laughed at and mocked by my friends and I.

- The all-powerful Missmurder 


End file.
